By-pass valves also termed diverter valves are often used in plumbing systems to control the communication of fluid to a plumbing fixture or fluid processing device. For example, in the case of a water softener, it has been known to use a valving assembly to control the communication of source water to the water softener as well as provide a diversion path for the incoming water so that the water supply to the household is not interrupted during service of the water softener.
Known prior devices have been complex and/or expensive. Some have included multiple valves, manifolds and complex conduits in order to achieve the desired control.
Another problem associated with the installation of a plumbing fixture or fluid treatment device that includes an inlet and an outlet, such as a water softener or hot water tank, is a mismatch that often occurs between the inlet and outlet of the device and the source and the water supply pipes forming part of the plumbing system. In instances where household plumbing connections do not match the plumbing fixture connections, installers are required to devise awkward, cross-over connections in order to couple the household plumbing to the fixture. In instances where the fixture is being installed in a limited space, the installation can be extremely difficult and expensive.